Shinkushi Hiroto
Hiroto Shinkushi (真紅矢ヒロト、''Shinkushi Hiroto'') was a mercenary shinobi and the head of the Shinkushi Clan in Kirigakure. Rising to prominence during the Third Shinobi World War, it was under his leadership that the clan grew in disagreement, a conflict that would ultimately lead to the creation of the clan's two factions. Shinkushi Hiroto belongs to [ rin037] on deviantART. This article is a work-in-progress. Background Early Life Born into an era of renown for his clan, Hiroto was part of the first generation of Shinkushi to grow up using Blood Release. Hiroto proved naturally talented in this respect, but while gained the attention from the clan elders for his ability to utilize their kekkei genkai, he also was held in disregard for his dislike in using it. Third Shinobi World War When the Third Shinobi World War broke out, the Shinkushi were hired by Kirigakure to fight alongside their shinobi . It was during these years that Hiroto developed a jutsu that was both quicker andd less cruel on its victim. For the number of lives it claimed and the nature in which they were made to die, Hiroto was dubbed The Red Bomber (赤色いボンバー、Akaiiroi Bonbā) by Kirigakure's forces and some enemy shinobi as well. During the war, he saved a girl named Rui, who he kept safe during a raid on her village. When she is injured, he heals her using his chakra. Head of the Shinkushi After the war, Hiroto was widely recognized by his clansmen as the most skilled Shinkushi of his generation, and was chosen to replace the late head who had passed due to age. He marries Rui and she becomes a part of the clan. For their service in the efforts against Konoha, the Shinkushi were offered a place of sanctuary as part of the Fifth Mizukage 's new Kirigakure. While younger generations favored a decision to settle down, many older members of the clan were adamant on retaining their nomadic ways. Soon to be with a family of his own, Hiroto supported this change and had the clan situate itself in Kirigakure. Seven years later, Hiroto's son Megumi is born. At this point, older generations are restless with the current status quo. Elders muse that Hiroto was too young to lead when he began leading. On the other hand, younger generations of Shinkushi are grateful to Hiroto for the chance to grow up and raise their children in a normal environment. Hiroto himself had good relations with the new Mizukage. When a two-year old Megumi started to exhibit Shinkushi traits such as rapid cell regeneration, Hiroto spoke to Rui about his hopes for their son's bright future. Death Two years later, in the middle of the night, Hiroto awoke suddenly and sensed mutliple people entering his residence. He ordered Rui to retreive Megumi, while he goes to intercept the intruders. While he is easily able to defeat them, before long Rui is captured and Hiroto is forced to stand down. The attackers identify themselves as Kirigakure ANBU, and accuse Hiroto of shinobi malpractice. Instead of arresting himm, the leader of the group pins Hiroto down and begins to strangle him. Hiroto recognized him as a Konoha medical ninja of the Uchiha clan, one he had fought and left to die during their clash in the war, realizing that the group of infiltrators are not who they appear to be. Hiroto looks to Rui one last time in apology and with the last of his strength, tears into the skin of the ninja's hand and uses his chakra to detonate the man's cirrulatorry system. Hiroto himself gets caught in the blast, and it activates other detonation seals placed around the house, bringing the entire building down along with everyone in it. Personality Contrary to the ruthless image of his family's background, Hiroto was a man of peace. While he had a strong Appearance Hiroto was a tall man with fair skin, and green eyes. His red hair, a common Shinkushi trait, was carnelian in shade and parted to the right with two streaks hanging in front of his face. Like his brother, he had single lines running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face. As a child he was seen in a mesh armor shirt under a white robe with the clan's traditional red tasuki, baggy grey pants, with bandages at the ankle and black sandals. During the Third Shinobi World War, Hiroto wore a form fitting black undershirt that covered his arms and masked his lower face. Over it, his white robe was replaced with a darker one, and he began to wear strapped-up shinobi sandals. His hair was notably messier and longer, with a single thin pony tail that reached his lower back. In his final years, his hair was cut short and his robe was switched out for a red one. His black undershirt no longer covered his face, only reaching mid-neck. He could sometimes be seen with a small under his eye. Abilities Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Legacy It is later on revealed that the attack on Hiroto's household was an attempt by the clan elders to get him arrested and appoint a new leader. Arata had falsely tipped off the Kirigakure ANBU that Hiroto had been schemeing against the village. However, before they could raid the household, they were ambushed by Kagami Uchiha who proceeded to murder the squad leader and place a genjutsu on the rest, allowing him the chance to extract vengance on Hiroto for their encounter during the war. After Hiroto's death, Shinkushi elders appointed his older brother, Arata, as the head of the clan. While Hiroto's death was not what they had intended, they used it to their advantage in convincing the Shinkushi that Kirigakure was against their presence in the village. As a result, half of the Shinkushi clan decided to return to their nomadic ways while the other half decided to stay in honor of Hiroto's memory and the life he built for them as part of the village. Many young Shinkushi such as Rūka and Sawaki respect and honor the memory of Hiroto as the legendary Red Bomber. Quotes Category:DRAFT Category:第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Category:Shinkushi Clan Category:Kirigakure Category:Deceased